Takashi meet Koichi
by Yuiko Hirasawa
Summary: Takashi meets his very own blonde Adonis while going on a trip to Haruhi's practice cession. Yaoi. Not sure about rating though.


**Yuiko: **Hey look a new story

**Akira:** Yeah and you won't be able to finish it

**Yuiko:** Curse short attention spans

**Akira: **Yuiko doesn't own OHSHC...enjoy

* * *

**Takashi, meet Koichi**

It was one of those boring nights for the host club. Even Tamaki couldn't find any thing to do.

Just when everybody was getting ready to go to their dorms, Haruhi walked towards the door with a black and pale orange duffle bag.

"Haruhi? Where are you going," Tamaki asked confused. "It's too late for any one to be out, let alone a girl."

Haruhi snorted and put her hands on her hip, making Tamaki shudder, "I have rehearsals at my friends' house," she looked up at the digital clock on the wall. "I'm already late."

Kyoya rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses, "What if we take her there it would be something to do, other than just staying here."

"Yea," Honey exclaimed, "what do you think Mori?"

Takashi, or Mori, shrugged.

The twins were already halfway to the door, so it was unanimous (everybody voted except for Haruhi). The next thing Haruhi noticed she was in the backseat of Tamaki's Roles Royce, with a hyper active Honey in her lap.

"Which way do we turn now," Tamaki called back to the fuming brunette.

"Turn right," Haruhi said, "it's the only house on the street.

After a few minutes Tamaki pulled in the driveway of one of _the biggest_ mansions ever, and that was saying something. Haruhi opened the door and pulled the duffle bag out of the car.

"Well," she started as she walked up the stairs to the door, "since you're here you might as well come in."

They all eagerly raced up the stairs after her. She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door there was the sound of a thump and someone yelling.

"…It could be mom and dad with a million dollar raise in our allowance and it still wouldn't make me want answer the damn door," a voice yelled gradually getting louder as it approached the door.

"Just shut the fuck up and answer the damn door, it could be Haruhi," a girlish voiced yelled back.

"Yeah right, since when does Haruhi drive a Rolls Royce," the guy mumbled opening the door only to be pounced by Haruhi.

"Koichi," she yelled glomping him, only to be pulled away a second later by Tamaki.

"Listen you; stop acting so buddy buddy with my Haruhi…"

The boy now known as Koichi extended to his full height. Tamaki gulped. He was a couple inches taller than Takashi and he was now currently glaring at Tamaki. Mori was barely able to hold his gasp; Koichi was a perfect specimen of Adonis. His lightly tanned skin flawless except for the snakebite piercing in his lower lip. Mori could've drooled.

Haruhi sent Tamaki glare of her own, "Leave Koichi alone he doesn't even like me like that."

Tamaki's right eye twitched, "What is my Haruhi not good enough…"

Koichi chuckled, "No, Haruhi is a very beautiful young lady I'm just not interested in girls."

Understanding dawned on Tamaki's face. When the tall blonde in the doorway moved aside they all entered.

A tall curvaceous girl with pale orange hair and eyes walked down stairs, "Aniki, who was at the door-"

"Sorry I'm late Kazumi-chan, but someone wanted to come with," she said rolling her eyes.

Kazumi sighed, all that doesn't matter, just get your talented behind up here so we can practice."

Haruhi went up stairs with Kazumi, and the rest of the host club followed except for Mori who found himself staring at Koichi's piercing, wondering what else did the older teen have pierced, he didn't even notice when the blonde moved.

"See something you like," Koichi whispered into his ears making him gasp at how close the blonde was to him.

Koichi smirked and Mori blushed, the blonde leaned closer to him and crashed their lips together. Mori was shocked for a while, even more so when Koichi's tongue swiped against his lower lip, then his eyes slid shut and he let the blonde Adonis have control.

The other boy's tongue penetrated his mouth and began playing with his, flicking against the sensitive tip before withdrawing. Mori groaned and chased the , pierced, retreating tongue. It was awkward since they were sitting sideways, but he pressed into Koichi, exploring Koichi's mouth, emboldened by the soft noises Koichi was making and the fingers kneading his scalp. The hand on his hip gripped tightly and Koichi pulled him closer.

Mori stopped thinking about his lack of kissing expertise and concentrated on chasing the faint flavor of dark chocolate and the indescribable taste that was 100% pure Koichi.

The other boy leaned back, withdrawing and Mori, reluctant to end the kiss, automatically tried to follow.

"Wait." Koichi stood Mori up and pulled him into his lap his hands quickly reaching up to clutch the brunette's ass. Mori looked down into clouded blue eyes that almost seemed to shift to purple.

Koichi moved in for another kiss, sucking on the brunette's full lower lip and sliding his tongue over and under the brunette's. Mori kissed back enthusiastically. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he tentatively placed his hands on the blonde's lower back slowly moving them down to cup the firm globes.

Koichi hissed and pulled him further on his lap, when he noticed Mori's hard on he smirked. The brunette pulled away from the kiss a panting mess. He laid his head in the crook of the blondes neck.

He was about to do a ton of sinfully wonderful things to Mori. Was being the key work here; because Tamaki, being dragged down the stairs by Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Who knew Haruhi had such a potty mouth," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"I guess she's not the angel you thought she was, Tamaki," Kaoru said with a bored tone of voice.

The twins laughed a little bit, before they noticed the position the other two were in.

"I knew it," the twins exclaimed simultaneously, "there's no way for a guy that tall to be straight."

* * *

**Yuiko:** R&R oh and i have nothing against tall guys not like they bother me because i'm around them twenty four seven...I just hate when they flaunt their tallness


End file.
